Halo: A Monument to all your Sins
by TheFirstHalo
Summary: It's late 2547. Humanity is losing a war against the Covenant, a religious alien race. that will exterminate the humanity, no matter the cost. One of the biggest Covenant Fleets registered in history has found Cathina IV, an important human colony. It's up to Jun-A234 and Aries Team to stop the Covenant, to defeat the monument of our sins.


"Tango Down" said a female Spartan that a second ago had killed an Unngoy with his sniper rifle.

A male Spartan looked at her and just limited himself to say:

"Don't be too loud"

She nodded and kept aiming at the objectives in a Covenant camp from the top of a hill. The enemies were varied: From those bird-like creatures known by the humans as Jackals, armed with carbines and plasma pistols, to the reptilian creatures, who commanded the lower species. The last were known as Elites, the most lethal soldiers in the Covenant; brave, strong and intelligent.

The aliens weren't alone, at least four Phantoms flied near and there was one armored tank, the Wraith. An Elite in white armor approached the Jackals. It started to talk in its language; it was indecipherable by most of the humans. Fortunately, ONI was starting to work in a translator. The mentioned Elite was giving orders. That translator would be very useful now.

But the Covenant soldiers didn't know that in the top of a near hill, six Spartans, Jun-A234, Vannesa-A245, Richard-A012, Damian-A211, Adriana-A131 and Eduard-A098, observed all the soldiers' movements with sniper rifles.

"Wait for the signal" said Jun while he aimed at a Jackal

Five seconds passed. "Now" Commander Jun ordered

The long silence was broken by the sound of the sniper rifle. A shot hit a Jackal directly in its head, immediately after that, the creature fell to the ground. Alarmed, the Elites looked for the responsible. Finally, they spotted the six Spartans.

Damian, Richard and Eduard sprinted down the hill, quickly arriving to the target. Armed, with shotguns, the three Spartans started to kill the Elites, while the remaining three, killed the Jackals. In less than 2 minutes, all the Covenant Forces were death. Damian approached a wounded Elite. The alien just looked at him with concern. He was waiting to die.

Damian kicked its stomach:

"Idiot" he said

The Elite coughed three times. Blood came out of its mouth and his armor received damage.

"Uoy' era os diputs' namuh, uoy t'nod wonk tuoba eht 'yenruoj!" the Shangeii yelled

"What did you say? I didn't understand anything" He laughed

Damian took his shotgun and aimed at the Elite's head.

"M'I ydaer" Those were its last words

Damian pulled the trigger. The elite instantly died and fell to the ground.

The six Spartans reunited near the dead bodies. But a loud noise interrupted them. The earth shook and Jun fell to the ground. Quickly, he saw the Phantoms took the Wraith and were leaving the zone, then, they travelled to the sky.

"Commander, don't you think it's…?

Vanessa was interrupted by another loud noise. Again, the earth shook. Suddenly, a Cruiser appeared in the sky. It stayed in its position for a brief time.

"This is not gonna be funny, right?" Adriana opined.

"Take cover!" Jun ordered. After that, the six Spartans ran and tried to escape. After 345m, the Cruiser emitted high levels of radiation. In the blink of an eye, the Cruiser began to glass the planet. A bright light accompanied by a loud sound blinded Jun and he was launched to the air with an incredible force. He fell to the ground with extreme violence. A strange taste was detected by his mouth. It was blood. He coughed and everything seemed to get darker. The sounds started to disappear.

"Jun?" " Jun!" His squad members yelled at him. Richard and Vanessa ran to help him. "Do we have biofam?" Vanessa asked.

"Negative" Richard told her. Vanessa removed her helmet that revealed her long black hair and her blue eyes. She placed a hand in Jun's chest.

"Still alive" she announced

For Jun, Vanessa's face began to get darker and darker. Her voice was becoming more and more silent. "Stay with me!" "Don't die now!"

In the air, a Pelican appeared. It slowly landed in a near place. Some marines exited and went to help. The sounds of the marines yelling, the Covenant glassing and the fire consuming the place disappeared. The team, the sky, the hill, the Cruiser, the clouds, the grass, the trees and the forest disappeared. Everything.

Finally, everything got black and silent. Peace.


End file.
